Naruto: Harry Potter Style
by Alice - Aiden
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are starting Hogwarts with one thought in mind. Defeat the Dark Lord or find a way to do it! Year One. Harry Potter and Naruto crossover.-On Hiatus
1. Prologue: Alice, Akihiko and Kaemon

**Naruto: Harry Potter Style.**

Title: Naruto: Harry Potter Style  
Genre: humor, angst, drama, mystery, action, romance.

Crossover: Naruto and Harry Potter

Pairings: Sakura/Sasuke (a little not much), Naruto/Hinata

Rated: T

Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are starting Hogwarts with one thought in mind. Defeat the Dark Lord! Year One. Harry Potter and Naruto crossover.

By: Nunnally

A/N: _Welcome to my first Harry Potter Crossover!^^ Anyway Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are all 12 years old instead of 11, to be first years. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura will all have the same spot light in the story, lol. Anyway I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. I just own the plot and the ocs. (oh and Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Professors will be in here. of course lol)_

**Prologue: Alice, Akihiko and Kaemon**

It was dark, that was all Haruno Alice remembered before blacking out into darkness. Did she did it? Did she beat the dark lord at last? No, something in her told her no. That she failed. That this was all her fault to begin with. She heard her name being shouted by her good friends Akihiko Uzimaki and Kaemon Uchiha. Run!Get out, was all she wanted to shout at them, when her body it the ground with a thug and all the life drain for her second by second till she is no more but a puppet.

The road before the shaking shack, getting the smell of death and blood. Akihiko and Kaemon ran by their friend side, tears rolling down their faces, knowing that she is dead before they both reached her. The killing curse made no way for her survival at all. The figured in long black robes laughed to himself, deeply and loudly. His wand still pointed at the girl.

"Now what will both little Uzimaki and Uchiha will do when they lost their friend and could lose their lifes next." The cloaked person mocked, his cloak sweep the ground in which he stands.

"Alice..." Akihiko said in a low whispered. He kneel before his best friend, that stuck with him through out Hogwarts. His hands ball up into a pair of fist, and the saddest look he ever had on was soon replace with a vengeful one. "I-I will get you back! I will revenge Alice-chan's death!" He shouted, in a few seconds his hands went straight to his pockets and took out his wand. Kaemon, not the one for tears know how Akihiko felt. Alice was so determined to bring the Dark Lord down that she went an extra mile unlike them.

They should of protected her better.

Her pink hair was soak with blood and her skin grew pale and paler by the minute. She was done for.

Kaemon swipe his wand from his robe pocket also.

For Alice.

For their parents.

They will wipe the floor of him and bring peace to the world again.

Spells, went flying at each other.

The Dark Lord with no effort at all.

Akihiko had to pick up Alice body with his one arm to jumped out of the way of a few nasty spells that were being thrown. Kaemon is handling much better than he was. He made straight excellents in Defense Against the Dark Arts all year long.

They could do it!

Get rid of the world's greatest pain.

"_Stupefy!"_

_"Fiendfyre!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think so for on it.**


	2. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke

**Naruto: Harry Potter Style.**

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto in anyway possible. I just own the plot and my ocs.^^

**Chapter One: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke**

**Naruto**

"What is this thing?" said a very disgusted voice of one Marget Akimichi, on the door step one late night in the Sun Drive Private Drive neighborhood. Her small round eyes looked down at the door step, shown a baby with blond hair with bright blue eyes safely tugged in the basket with a blanket. The baby looked up at Marget and giggled happy at her. His two small arms reached up at her. Marget narrowed her eyes at the sight and the baby stopped giggling at her. He lean his head side ways curious at what Marget is doing.

Marget Akimichi along with her husband Choza Akimichi were known as the meanest and rudest people in the neighborhood. A small note tied around the basket and Marget undo it and read it.

_Dear Mrs. and Mr. Akimichi,_

_As you might of know of now, your sister Kushina Uzimaki and her husband Minato Uzimaki,_

_had been in an accident. They both didn't made it out alive, sadly. The child name is Naruto Uzimaki, you are his only living relatives and you have to take him in and take care of him till he come of age or else._

_-Your truly_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Marget, who's at the door?" Came a voice behind of her. Marget gasped, as she crunched up the note in her hands into a small paper ball. Choza looked below at the door step, to see why his wife is so speechless about, and then he made an annoyed look on his face.

"What are we? An Orphanage? We can take this brat there tomorrow morning." He said, but then Marget stopped him by putting one hand by her husband shoulder.

"No...He have to stay."

"Why, should we let a stranger baby live under my roof?"

"he have too. He's my sister baby. She and her husband got their selves killed with their lot and leave this whining pest here for us to handle till he leave."

Naruto looked up at his new owners of his home with a happy expression on his face, as Marget picked up the basket roughly.

"and besides Chouji dear needs a play mate."

**Sakura and Sasuke**

Unlike Naruto, Haruno Sakura still have her parents with her that very much loves her still. She knew of the wizardry world the longest that she had lived. Her Great Great Grandmother Alice was a witch, she's a half blood. Sakura asked her parents what did happened to Alice, but her mom and dad avoid the question asking her if she is hungry and want something to eat. She declined the offer and went to her room sad. Normal children wouldn't have bother about their great great grandparents, but Sakura have to know.

It was her nature to search and know such information and it seems that her parents were hiding something. When she was nine years old, her mom and dad told her everything about the wizardry world and gave her a few books to read on that belong to her great great grandmother in the past. She happily accepts the offer. They lived on the west side of London England, along with the muggles who is known for none blood witches or wizards.

Sakura saw many pictures of Alice.

Happy and full of smiles hugging her two friends on the side.

Something seemed wrong with the picture, but Sakura had failed to notice this.

Sakura went to a public school called Rainsdale. She is one of the brightest students that had entered the school at such a young age, hence so the teasing and bullying had become. They started to tease her about her grades, and attitude. Sakura ignore the immature behavior, but then they were teasing her about her wide forehead, bright green eyes and pink hair and thats what set her off. She thrown her text book at the blondie girl head, and hits the target well.

The blondie looked at Sakura surprise before she busted out into tears.

Sakura went to the office.

Sakura have a very short temper when it comes with her appearance, she could handle the jealous comments, but when it involves her appearances she snapped.

She never have one friend at school ever and she almost seemed she didn't mind, until she felt very lonely, with no siblings or friends to talk to her brain came up with Inner Sakura to keep herself company at some points in time, and then she met him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was sitting in her third grade class. His eyes were emotionless and he seemed to carry around a very dark aqua whatever he wanted to go. Hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead. His raven hair whats made Sakura have a crush on him, her very first. When ever she saw him he always have those angry looks on his face, wanted her to go by him and see whats wrong.

He have many admires of course, born with good looks. He kelp mostly to himself.

Lunch time came, around and all Sakura wanted to do is to meet him and tell him her name and thats what she did, naive.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She said with a cheerful smile to him that lunch period, and he looked at her strange.

"and you are?"

"annoyed"

Her smile turned into a frown at the new kid's attitude.

"Well annoyed. Nice to meet you." Sakura said, running off giggling.

Sasuke eyes widen and he seemed to tried to reach out for her, but didn't. He calm himself down, and told himself that he wouldn't meet the naive little girl again.

He was wrong when lunch was over when he went back to class.

He saw the same girl in front of the class, sitting down and happy chatting with the teacher about something.

The teacher notice he was finally here and-

"Hello everyone, we seemed to have a new student with us today. His name is-"

"annoyed." Sakura finished and Sasuke could feel his cheeks heating up.

That was not his real name and everyone knows it, but still everyone laughed and so did the pink hair girl.

**TBC**

**Please review^^**


	3. Letters

**Naruto: Harry Potter Style.**

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto in anyway possible. I just own the plot and my ocs.^^

**Chapter Two: Letters **

**Naruto**

The first time when Naruto blows something up or move something in thin air, he was scared. He didn't know what happen and when ever he asks his aunt,she would yell at him and told him that magic rubbish is not real and he should behave like her beloved Chouji. So Naruto decided to leave it like that, because he don't want to be farther in trouble. Trouble, being locked up in the small cup board with no lunch or supper for days. Oh how he loved his family, please note the sarcastic part.

A few days later a letter came through the mail hole, with Naruto's name. His luck, he was the one getting the mail but sadly when he tried to hide the letter behind his back, while getting the bills and stuff to his uncle, the little bastard Chouji snatched the letter from his hands from the back.

"Oh hey look, Naruto have a letter! Who would be writing to you?" Chouji said, mocking.

"Hey get it back! Its mine!" Naruto said, trying to get back his letter, but Chouji held it high in the air from his reach.

"I would like to see you beg for it, and maybe just maybe I give it too you." Chouji said, with a knowing smirk on his face, before Naruto's comment-'Like hell I would' come with a huge tackle to the floor.

"MOM! DAD! NARUTO IS HITTING ME! HELPPPPPP!" Chouji cried, struggling against Naruto on the floor, Chouji still holding tight of Naruto's letter with a strong hold.

Naruto felt two strong arms, form around his shoulder blades picking him up easy and almost throwing him to the side roughly.

"My poor boy!" cried his aunt, hugging Chouji close to her chest while his uncle glared daggers at him.

"What is this all about boy!?" He demanded.

Naruto was speechless, he had never gone this far before.

"Naruto have a letter!" Chouji said.

"A letter eh? who would be writing to a brat like him? Let me see" his uncle said, turning to Chouji. Chouji gave his father Naruto's letter and Naruto felt new found anger within him.

"NO YOU CAN'T READ IT! ITS MINE!" Naruto shouted angry.

"calm down boy, or no supper for tonight." He said, openning the letter. He scan the letter darkly, his eyes turned even darker than normal.

"of course, their lot." He said before tearing up Naruto's letter.

"No!" Naruto leaped where the strips of his letter was.

Someone had really written to him and his uncle just teared it up. Chouji was laughing to himself at Naruto's pain and all Naruto wanted to do is to tackle the poor boy again.

He let a few tears rolled down his face, before he wipe them away.

They all could hear a huge rumble coming from outside.

"Whats that?"

A few owls line up by the window waiting and in a second a bunch of letters came threw the mail hole. All with the same design and have his name on it. His aunt, uncle and cousin screamed, but Naruto's eyes brighten. He could get one of these letters before anyone can get them.

Naruto dart forward, with his uncle at his heels.

**Sakura**

Sakura was curious when a small brown owl had landed on her window Ceil, when her parents left the room. The brown owl was carrying a letter , and Sakura opened the window, and when she did so the brown owl flew in dropping the letter on her bed before flying out into the crowds once again, Sakura closed her window.

She went to her bed and carefully opened the letter, with a very confuse expression on her face. Her name written neatly on the cover, she read the note slightly to herself before she squeal out happy, her eyes glowing with happiness. She was going to Hogwarts! The school where her Aunt use to attend at.

With excitement, she couldn't wait to tell her parents.

She flew, I mean really downstairs and to her parents, when she almost tripped over her two feet clumsy.

"Mom, dad! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Sakura screeched, showing the letter to her parents face.

Her mom and dad smiled at Sakura.

"I'm happy for you Sakura." Her mother said, with fake cheerfulness lace in her tone of voice, something been troubling her. Her dad clapped his hands together, with real cheerfulness.

"Now we have a real witch in the family," He laughed.

Sakura was happy, maybe at this school she could meet some friends.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke wasn't surprise when he received his Hogwarts letter this day, his father was bragging on and on about his time at Hogwarts. Sasuke family, is make up of pure bloods. They really don't like muggle-born people at all, when Sasuke told his parents that he will attend muggle school, his parents freak out but then Sasuke told them was just for experience and they calm down at it. His mother, father and big brother were all sorted in the house of Slytherin but Sasuke felt left out.

He didn't hate muggle-borns at all. He respects them, as much he respects many people in the wizardry world. His father, long black hair put his arm carelessly around his son neck, his dark laugh rang through out of the dark house. "my boy will be in Slytherin and do great things that the dark lord will notice." Sasuke tensed when he mention the Dark lord name.

He hated that his family supporting a cold ass murder.

He can't even trust his own family with his secrets or most of his life. If they found out what he did, they would surely kill him for it. He crunched both of his hands into two tight ball of fist, why is this his fate? "Son, are you alright?" Sasuke looked up at his father, a force smirk on his face. "Yes father, I'm fine. I'm just excited thats all." Sasuke spoke in his emotionless tone of voice.

**TBC**

Sorry if they are a little OOC. I'm trying my best with this.^^

This is unbeta.

Thanks for the review, the favorites and the alerts.^^  
Please review! It encourage me to write more lol


	4. Meeting the Golden Trio Part 1

**Naruto: Harry Potter Style.**

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto in anyway possible. I just own the plot and my ocs.^^

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Golden Trio Part 1**

**Naruto**

Naruto couldn't believe that his uncle would go to such lengths to block all the letters that were addressed to him in the first place. He didn't know whats was really happening at all. His aunt and uncle didn't explain it to him. His uncle Choza had nailed the mail hole with a block of wood to the door, but it haven't stop the owls from arriving. They were line up in their yard waiting, just waiting.

The house was mostly empty, except the fact that his aunt chooses to stay home. His uncle went work several hours ago and his cousin left the house with his best friend Shikamaru Nara, off doing who knows what. Why couldn't he lived with a nice house hold with a loving family?

He walked in the kitchen, wearing his wore out second hand orange jump suit that he is famous for wearing, he was soon met with his aunt Marget, who was at the stove putting half a carton of milk in a pot, slowly heating it up. She put the carton back in the ice box, when she met Naruto's eyes. She flinched, but the look in her eyes soften just a bit.

"Do you want some coco?" She asked, hoarsely, didn't know what to say or do in this situations. This confused Naruto in one bit, why is she being nice?  
Naruto nodded his head slightly, confuse face and all. When the milk boiled, Marget set out two mugs by the sink, and filled them up with the boiling milk, she set the pot down and turn off the stove. She put two coco mix in each cup before setting one mug down on the table for Naruto.

A look of tiredness was on her face, while she did so.

"Sit." She said pointing to the chair in front of the mug.

Naruto obey, and Marget sit in front of him taking a sip of Coco.

Naruto took a second to see if its poison or not before taking a sip of it himself. They both felt awkward just sitting their together for the first time in their life.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you about your parents. My sister and brother in law." She said.

Naruto tense.

"Your mother, my sister Kushina Uzimaki and your father, my brother in law and her husband Minato Uzimaki..were wonderful people." Marget said. she forced herself to say the wonderful word and Naruto knew this as well.

"I mean to say, its time for you to know. Your parents didn't died from a heart attack or any art of suicide." She said and Naruto almost split out his coco from his mug.

"They were both murder by some famous dark lord, and a few hours later you arrive at our door step. We took you in, raising you hoping to get their Blood out of your system and live normal," She means the blood meaning magic.

"Your parents are wizards and witches," She said, taking out a letter from her pocket and passed it to Naruto to open and read. The same letter that his uncle had tried to keep away from him.

"They attend Hogwarts, a school of witch craft and wizardry-"  
"No..its no such thing as magic. You and uncle said so your self." Naruto said.

"Open up your letter boy, I decided to sent you away to this school of their's for the school year. You may return at the summer. Your uncle didn't know about this yet, so now go up to your room and pack your clothes i.e. I had already send owl to whomever to pick you up later today before your uncle or cousin could arrive back home." Marget said sternly the next thing. Naruto didn't know whats owl means at all. This is all new to him, he wanted to argue to her, but he felt excitement knowing that he would attend school where his parents went.

Naruto torn open his letter at last.

It was a letter from Hogwarts and a school list. When he looked up to his aunt, she was already gone. Gone with her and his mugs of coco, to be put in the sink to be wash.

Naruto was happy.

For the first time in his life.

He would of leave this place and go to a place where his parents went.

He learned so much now and he knew that this is not a prank set up by his uncle, cousin and aunt.

He was going away to learn magic! This would explain the wield things been happening to him lately. Naruto ran to his room and pack the little things he have in the truck.

A hour passed and the sky outside is turning dusk, when Naruto heard his name being called by his aunt. Naruto walked out of his cup board and into the hall way, meeting a man at the door. His aunt, glance at Naruto.

"Its time to go, please go get your stuff and come on." She said, and he did. In five minutes he was facing the man at the door step. The owls were soon flying off.

He have short dark brown hair, with bright green eyes. He wore glasses also, and he looked very worn out. He have a lightning shape scar on his forehead and Naruto looked up at him curious.

"Naruto, this is Professor Harry James Potter, known to you as Professor Potter. A professor from Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He will escort you what ever he is going." Marget said.

"huh nice to meet you, Professor." Naruto said, unsure.

"Its time to get going, its getting late. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Harry said to Naruto, before turning to Marget with a sad smile that she remind him of his lost aunt.

"Thanks for contacting me,"  
"It wasn't a problem sir."

"Come along Naruto, lets get going."

"Yes professor."

Naruto dragged his trunk out of the house, he waved bye to his aunt who just shut the door behind them once they were out of the way.

Naruto turned to Harry-

"so where are we going?" He asked.

Harry smiled.

"To Diagon Alley of course." Harry replied.

**TBC**

Yay Harry is in the story, and he's a professor!^^

Anyway Please review^^

Thanks for those who review, alert or favorite this story. :]


	5. Meeting the Golden Trio Part 2

**Naruto: Harry Potter Style.**

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto in anyway possible. I just own the plot and my ocs.^^

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Golden Trio Part 2**

Soon, Harry and Naruto are soon met with four people, two wearing long wizard's cloaks and two wearing muggle clothes at the end of the brick alley, which is a dead end. Trashcans line up at the corner, and all Naruto is confuse is why are they all here? "Late as always Harry," Said the girl in the black cloak with long wavy hair that reached to her mid back, with a smile. "Yeah mate, what took you so long? We got here before you." The boy in the cloak said, with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, Hermione and Ron, we just got held up a bit." Harry replied to his two closest friends that he ever had. Harry turned to Naruto-

"Naruto, these are your new professors Hermione Jane Granger, who is going to be known as Professor Granger, teaching your Transformation classes and Ronald Wesley, who will be teaching the Flying classes if you choose his class to start off with, Hermione, Ron this is Naruto Uzimaki." Harry said, exchanging greetings to one another.

"Nice to meet you, you will love Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

"and Quidditch too!"

"Ronald, first years aren't allow to play on those death sticks!"

"Come one Hermione, don't be like that-"  
A cold tone cough can be heard behind from the arguring professors.

"Excuse me Professor Granger and Professor Wesley. I would like to tell Naruto my name." said a girlie voice, behind them and Hermione and Ron stopped their argument and have sorry looks on their faces.

"yeah..sorry." Ron said, his cheeks were in a shade of red and so was Hermione.

The girl eyes landed on Naruto, and she smiled widely.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," She said.

Naruto took in her appearance.

She have long pink hair that reached her mid back, the lengths of Hermione's. She have bright green eyes with a wide forehead. Sakura give Naruto the look, meaning -say anything about her hair, eyes, or forehead he's dead-

She elbow the other boy in his ribs, who glared at her hard.

"Tell him your name, 'Annoyed'" Sakura hisses at the raven hair Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said toneless.

Hermione, Ron and Harry felt the tense of the air around them.

"I think its time to go." Hermione stated, she pulled out her wand and touched about five small bricks at the tip. The wall begins to shake, as long with the ground, and Naruto took a few steps back with his trunk scared, along with the pink hair girl. Sasuke was the only one of the trio who remains cool and calm.

The bricks, that Hermione touched begin to slide to the side revealing an entrance way, to the wizard world. Naruto and Sakura gasped at the sight before them. The shops lined up next to one another, closed of course. A few people were on the street, and its easy to tell that they were not muggles.

'whats so special about this?' Sasuke wondered to himself. He been here so many times with his parents and once with his older brother.

Harry take the lead from Hermione.

"Right this way-" He said. Hermione stayed behind, till Naruto entered the alley and she followed behind. The bricks going back in place with a loud rumble.

Naruto felt strange.

That this was out of his element.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Ron said cheery.

They all passed up many shops along their way to there target location.

Naruto eyes locked at the shop that have a broom 'Firebolt' on display at the window for everyone to see. They all stopped walking when they reached the motel where they would be staying till tomorrow morning.

Harry opened the door, and suddenly was met with smiles and hand shakes by strangers.

"welcome back Mr. Potter-"

"whats bring the boy who lives here?"

"and look at the Golden Trio too"  
Hermione and Ron was both brought in unwanted hugs by strangers and Sakura figures that they are somewhat famous here. When Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke come into view, everything stop. Silence was all they would hear, except Sasuke sarcastic remark 'here we go again'.

"They look so much alike."

What are they talking about.

"Are they the relatives of The Alice Haruno, Akihiko Uzimaki and Kaemon Uchiha-?"

"Are you stupid! They looked alike, they must be them alright-"  
Harry coughed loudly, fake trying to catch the inn keeper attention.

"Sir, we here for the room 302, 303, and 304." He said impatiently.

He hated the spotlight.

The reason.

To obtain his spotlight, his parents were murdered.

Naruto and Sakura still remain confuse.

"of course Mr. Potter. Right this way." He said, leading Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke to the front desk, when the Inn keeper happy give Harry the three rooms keys.

Hermione turned to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"We all stay here till tomorrow morning, when we all go get your school supplies." Hermione informed them.

**TBC**

Sorry once again if they are OOC. Like I said, I'm trying my best here. This is my first crossover I'm trying.

Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite or alert this story.

and also thank you for taking your time reading this.

Please review!^^


	6. Behind of the Veil

**Naruto: Harry Potter Style.**

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto in anyway possible. I just own the plot and my ocs.^^

**Chapter Five: Behind of the Veil **

"Padfoot, wake up mate."

His eyes slowly opened sleepily, and of course pain that he felt in his chest, remembering the events that had happen through out of his head unwilling to stopped them from doing so. He looked up at the ceiling above him with a both painful and confuse look on, when he heard the voice just a few feet away from him, he heard before but he couldn't place it when.

"W-Where am I?" is all he said, sitting up from what it looks like to be a bed of some sorts, but he swear he just fallen in the veil by his bloody cousin Bellatrix. He felt a slight pain on his side, but he didn't react anything at all.

"Don't you remember? You had fallen through the veil years ago, and been sleeping since then."

That's it. He must know who is speaking, so painfully he swift his weight up and looked into the brown eyes of his best friend James Potter and beside him was Lily Potter, who was holding her hand over her jade eyes, sobbing slowly.

Shock and surprised went through his system at this sight. He pushed his body backward by reflex.

"N-No it couldn't be, you both are dead and so am I" He gasps out and for a second James face have a very annoyed look upon his face for a second before changing into a sad smile or frown.

"Thanks for stating the obvious mate." James replied, Lily, with her long red hair walked forward as she took the appearance of her long lost friend, tears went down her eyes, but she wipe them fast.

"Oh Sirius, you sure have grown..." She left off.

"Wait, what the bloody hell is happening" Sirius said cutting Lily Potter off.

"Your here between heaven and hell mate. Your not dead nor well alive." James tried to explained to his best friend where he was.

"This is where the spirits stay, when they complete their missions or what ever before they were accepted up the stairs and its seems you are very well needed down there mate. Sadly Lily and I already finished ours in 11 years before you came here and still waiting." James said sadly, and Lily grasped a hold of Sirius hands tightly, a sob left her lips.

"I been wanting to ask you this for years...how is Harry? Is he okay when we last saw him?" Lily asked.

Lily and James had save Harry from Voldemort in his 4th year.

"He's fine when I left him..I don't know how he is now through." He said sadly, and he could feel tears rolling down his dark brown eyes at the sight of his two friends in the world, as the night of their death's reply in his head over and over again. How he cornered the traitor of a friend in the corner before he served 12 years in prison for something he didn't do. James seemed to read Sirius mind, as he put one of his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Padfoot...its alright now. Its in the past. We all here now, and we are fine."

"and dead."

"Don't be like that, Padfoot. Its for the good. Voldemort will be stop now and its not your fault mate. We all didn't know that he would betrayed us like he did."

"B-but I told you he should be the keeper, its my f-"  
"Sirius Black, I demand that you forgive your self about this. We already forgive you." Lily stern voice said to Sirius and all he could do is letting his tears fall.

"Prongs.." He whispered out, seeing a bit of Harry in both of Lily and James. His legs begin to disappeared slowly and everyone seemed to notice even Sirius, who fought it.

"W-what's happening? I-I don't want to leave Prongs." He gasps out hoarsely. He finally saw his two best friends again and he didn't want to leave again.

"You have no choice mate. Its seems you have reason to live Padfoot and must full filled that reason. Tell Mooney hi for me." James said, a tone of guilt lace his tone of voice.

He felt James and Lily embrace him at this second, and he returned it.

"Sirius...promise me..promise me you protect Harry for us." She said.

"I-I will Lils." He gasps out.

"Bye Padfoot-"

and he disappeared fully. Back to the land of the living.

**X-x-X-x-X**

It was very dark and cold from any form of life of many years, but he didn't really care about that. He saw the light once more before complete darkness that he suffered for 11 years straight. He begin to crawl. His heart beat hard and loudly against his chest, hurting from the impact. His light tan skin, was now black or brown from all the dirt he had gathered over the years. He could feel the thin layer of silk, going over his weak body from the veil he fallen 11 years ago.

He took in three large gasps of air, lungs hurts, muscles growing tired again. He gave one last push, before he let his body fall down again. He had gotten out of the veil.

Sirius Black is back.

Eyes clutched closed, shut unable to move his body at all. A few tears rolled down his close eyes lids at the meeting he had with James and Lily. He will live on, like they expected him too.

He let himself falls into the darkness the second time in his life.

**TBC**

This chapter is really made me sad writing it, but I want Sirius back in the story! lol

It was sad for him to go the way he did.

Sorry if they were OOC once again, I'm trying my best with this.

Side Note: Voldemort is no more. Lily, James and Sirius didn't know about this yet.

oh and please review and tell me what the Golden Trio should be paired off with^^

Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite or alert this story.^^ and thanks for reading this far.


	7. A Reason for Her Tears

**Naruto: Harry Potter Style**

Sorry for the late update, I have to combine two chapters into one on this chapter and it was hard seeing next chapter suppose to be Sakura vision. Anyway I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto in anyway possible. I just own the plot and the ocs in the fanfic.

**Chapter Six: A Reason for Her Tears**

**Sasuke**

The next morning soon to come and Sasuke wasn't happy at the least part. He currently getting glares and sneers by a few people that he didn't know, when he came down the stairs from his and Professor Potter bed room, dressed in his normal dark clothes and in seconds he is in the lobby of the inn, but yet still in the middle of the stairs. Doesn't make since?

A group of three bumped into him, almost sent poor Sasuke down the few left over stairs, a one way ticket to the muggle hospital. So therefore Sasuke is mad beyond reason! "Watch where your going you fifty Mudblood." Splat a boy, with dark spiky brown hair with intense dark onyx eyes that could rival's Sasuke's. His two buddies, one a boy who have half of his bottom face bandaged up and a girl with long dark brown hair that reached the floor. They both gave him sneer looks.

Rage, fire went through yet again in Sasuke system, regaining his balance.

How dare they mistake him as a muggle?

His family well his clan were all pure bloods. No half blood or a muggle born in sight. His eyes flashed dangerously red for a second. "What did you just said punk?" Sasuke hisses out, face turned giving the three full look at him.

The girl gasps first, then followed by the rest.

"U-Uchiha?"

"We are terribly sorry, Mr. Uchiha." the boy who face is bandaged said, with a change look, more of a confuse and shock face.

But the boy who bumped into him didn't back down at all like the boy who's face bandaged did. He just smirk.

"I heard that another great Uchiha is coming to Hogwarts."

"What about it?"

"I'm Zaku, the people behind me is my twin brother Dosu by two minutes and my friend Kin"

Sasuke look between Dosu and Zaku, an amuse smirk was now on his face. He couldn't keep it in him anymore.

"A lot could happen in two minutes."

-in anger of being bullied, Zaku pushed Sasuke against the wall hard.

"What-"  
"Stop this Zaku, we get punish for this" the voice of reason Dosu said.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? What are you three doing to him? Get the hell away from him, oh so help me god please I beat the living crap out of you all the muggle way." Sakura threaten. She was at the top of the stairs, with a very annoyed look on her face. Her pink hair were out of place, still in her PJ's, she glared hard at the three people with angry jade green eyes that could kill anything at this moment.

Zaku loosen his hold of Sasuke neck.

"You better hope that your not sorted into Slytherin, Uchiha."

"yeah lets hope." came Sasuke sarcastic remark, and with one last shove against the wall Zaku turned to his group with a sneer.

"Lets go guys-"

He said while walking pass Sasuke, but not fast for dodging anything that the piss off Uchiha could do at arm's or leg's length.

Sasuke stick out his foot, and Zaku of course trip over it, rolling down painfully down the stairs and at the last step he stood up with a murderous face.

"You Bastard!"

He ran up the stairs towards Sasuke, and Sasuke embrace himself.

"Stupify!"

A red flash of light flew passed Sakura and Sasuke and hits Zaku the middle of his chest, freezing him on the spot. He looked up at who had done this, knowing it couldn't be Sakura cause she don't own a wand and couldn't do wandless magic, or Sasuke. His gaze reached his mad Transformation Professor, Professor Granger. Her honey brown eyes looked furious, standing behind of the scare and mad pink hair girl.

"Get out."

The group of children didn't need to be told twice.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Hermione and Sasuke both was not in a good mood this morning. They along with Sakura went straight to the lunch room of the inn, both took a seat at the table and Sakura were more dressed, no longer in her PJ's now in some muggle clothes. Her hair brushed down no longer out of place. Hermione dressed in her Hogwart's robes, hair tied up in a loose pony tail.

They are waiting for Ron, Harry and Naruto to come down dressed, ready to go. The table was filled with eggs, toast, bacon, milk and orange juice.

"Annoyed, next time you start to pick a fight please make sure you are able to win." Sakura said hotly to Sasuke across the table, taking a huge bit of her toast afterwards.

Sasuke eyes flashed dangerous again, and with out thinking he said-

"Stop calling me that bitch-"

"Mr. Uchiha!"

Hurt and pain flashed in Sakura eyes, she dropped her toast onto her plate before she stood from her seat from the table.

"A bitch huh?" She whispered, her two hands ball up into two angry pair of shaking first.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! Y-YOU ARE A COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" She screeched, her fist flew at Sasuke's face, and he flew backward of the chair at the impact and a bruise started to shape on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke flinched on the floor, how can she hold so much strength anyway?

She wasn't kidding when she said that she could easy beat the crap out of the three children the muggle way. Everyone could see the anger and hurt on Sakura face along with tears coming from her jade eyes, before she could even stalk away.

"How dare you! Of all the times I even helped you and this is how you treat people?" She stalked off up the stairs tears rolling down her eyes, passing Ron, Harry and Naruto on the way up. They all looked up at her confuse.

Sasuke felt a pull of his heart and pain from the bruise on his cheek, he felt guilt of what he had said to her.

He truly belong in Slytherin doesn't he?

**X-x-X-x-X**

**Sakura**

She could hear Naruto, Hermione, Harry and Ron calling her name to open up the door and if she is alright, but no Sasuke was with them. She let her tears fall from her jade green eyes, knowing its the only thing she could do at this moment, from Sasuke harsh words that took a huge affect on her earlier.

**_'What are you doing? Pathic, don't listen to that idiot words'_** hisses out her inner self to her, as her outer self pace around her and Hermione room.

"I hate him" Sakura declared, closing her eyes shut and she tried to stop crying but still the tears link out of her eye lids. She feel a ping at her heart and her surroundings begin to disappeared into nothingness.

_"Welcome to Slytherin, my dear."_

_Alice Haruno panicky greatly. _

_This must be a joke._

_A slytherin?!_

_She is sorted in Slytherin?_

_"No!" gasps out Alice, as Minerva McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat from her head. The Slytherin table cheered and clapped loudly while the Gryffindor table booed at her._

_This must be a mistake!_

_Her cousins were sorted in Gryffindor, no trace of Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff in them._

_Unknown to her a person with dangerous red eyes, grinned happy and in victory that his plan had worked out so perfectly._

**TBC**

Please review! ^^

Sorry for the grammar mistakes so far.

Tell me what you think so far in the story, plz.

Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. ^^

and thank you all for reading so far into this story.

Please take a look of my poll on the profile.

_-Nunnally_


End file.
